


'Hana Komo Pae' ('Right of Passage') Coda episode 7 x 8

by 11chance11



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/pseuds/11chance11
Summary: The morning after the night before with Steve and Danny after the Winter Formal  for Grace and Will's school.  Just an addition to the episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fic. I originally had this as one story for the episode addition with Steve's thoughts. As I worked on it, I thought maybe that it would be good to give both Steve and Danny their own POV's of the night, so I'm working on Danny's part next. I really liked the episode (reminded me of the movie, 'Die Hard' which I loved). I didn't really change it except to make McDanno an established couple in it, so some differences.
> 
> I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading.

Hana Komo Pae (Right of Passage) Coda part 1

The hiss of the batter connecting with the hot, melted butter on the griddle filled the confines of Steve's kitchen signaling that golden, butter-edged pancakes would soon be there. The oven already had the unmistakable contents of maple bacon filling up the noses of anyone who entered the area.

Danny was so busy flipping the pancakes over for one more turn that he didn't seem to notice his tall, well muscled and tatooed partner coming up behind him at the stove like a carefully stalking panther heading for his intended target.

"Steve, shower, buddy. You're getting the ocean on me now. And I am NOT an ocean person as you know." 

He had heard Steve sniff the air in appreciation before feeling himself being encircled by the other man's arms from behind as the SEAL and former Naval Intelligence officer gathered him to him and lowered his dark head to nuzzle Danny's neck as Danny offered no real protest or struggle.

Not that Steve didn't like the breakfast that Danny was preparing for their meal straight from his mother's secret recipe from New Jersey, but if he didn't have two more house guests upstairs right now, he knew exactly how he'd like to spend this morning with Danny instead. 

But, he was just grateful that the four of them were all together this morning and enjoying something simple as a lazy weekend together. Having Danny and his kids in his house meant they'd survived the mayhem and ordeal of the previous night at the Leeward Academy Winter Formal Dance where Grace and Danny had been in attendance. Instead of hanging out with Steve and their other buddies for poker night, Danny had been called by the school at the last minute to chaperone his daughter's school dance in his ex-wife Rachel's absence. 

He and Danny straightened up now but he continued to hold onto him as Danny kept one of his hands over Steve's at his waist while his other one flipped the last of the pancakes over and onto the waiting platter plate at his side.

"Someone has extra energy this morning." Danny observed with a smirk. "I would have thought after your daily morning to swim to California and back, you would have been worn out a little bit, buddy." 

"I had a good night's sleep." Steve assured him. "You ought to know. You were there." Steve reminded him in a light tone.

"I don't think you can call what we did sleeping." Danny deadpanned.

Color crept up into his face even as he gave a soft laugh. He waited until Danny turned off the stove and allowed himself to be turned to face the Task Force commander.

"We slept a little bit." Steve said lazily as he placed another kiss at Danny's neck making him squirm as the their skins connected together.

"Did we?" Williams teased him, the wicked grin on his face, the one Steve loved so much making its full presence known. 

McGarrett tugged his partner to him, his head lowering to take Danny's mouth in a kiss that he'd waited for what seemed like hours to share last night as he, Chin, Lou, Kono, Jerry, SWAT, and the Honolulu Police Department worked to get Danny, Grace, Lou's son, Will, and all their classmates out of that ballroom alive. Those terrorists holding all those kids hostage to secure the release of their leader before he was executed had led to one of the most harrowing nights and frightened moments of Steve's life.

Steve had planned on spending the evening enjoying the game with his buddies, blowing off steam, with the intent of trying to calm Danny down later since they'd all just found out that Grace and Will were now dating each other, a fact that Danny and Lou had only just learned. 

Apparently, fate had other plans for all of them. When that call from Lou had come in interrupting the poker game at Steve's house, he swore that his heart had stopped beating. All he could think of was Danny and Grace and what the hell he was going to tell Charlie about his dad and sister being in danger. The little boy had been sleeping upstairs in his room; this had been one of Danny's weekends with his kids and Steve had assured him that Charlie would be fine with Steve and their friends while Danny went with Grace to her dance. 

He'd rushed out of the house after Lou's call, leaving Charlie with the other guys (Danny would understand when he told him later because Dog, Mamo, and Kamekona were great friends and Charlie was in good hands and there was no way Steve was going to sit back while the man he loved and his daughter were being held at gunpoint by crazed terrorists.), the only thought running through his mind was getting his family back. 

The sight of Danny and Grace alive and in one piece after they'd rushed the ballroom had almost made Steve's knees buckle under him and land him in a heap of relief on the ground. The three of them had not only hugged, but held onto each other for long moments after that as if they thought that by letting go would get separated again. 

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Steve had stated, his hazel eyes flashing the fright he'd felt all night. "See what happens when I do?"

"Come here, you goof." Danny mumbled as they they'd exchanged a clumsy kiss before grabbing at each other. Steve had literally been shaking and he knew Danny could feel it. He didn't give a shit. He'd almost lost Danny and the little girl he'd loved like his own and that thought was coursing through his veins and he felt he couldn't breathe. 

Danny had relented and let the waiting paramedics check him and Grace over at Steve's insistence. He hadn't argued, just let them say in front of Steve how they were both fine. There hadn't been any damage to his torso either and that had been great news considering the recent surgery the two of them had shared.

Danny had seemed to sense it although Steve hadn't said anything on the drive home after he'd joined him and Lou with the kids to a local diner so that Grace and Will could share a dance together, a dance they'd missed because of all the mess that had happened. So, instead, he and Lou had teased him about how he'd fibbed about the sandwiches Danny had provided for the poker game and let everyone think Steve had gotten them. 

It hadn't really worked though as Danny had found out later after they'd put Grace to bed and checked in on a sleeping Charlie, Steve lingering at both kids' bedsides for long moments, holding Danny's hand.

The night they shared together had been born out of a blatant joy at being alive to have another night together when it could easily have all gone so differently. They'd always wanted each other, but the hunger they felt, the sheer want and need to touch and taste and take from each other over and over again to feel alive and joined and ridiculously in love. 

Steve thoroughly loved Danny with his heart. Last night, he'd thoroughly loved him with his body and left them both in a sweaty, and exhausted speechless, their bodies covered in the other's markings, their hands clasped together and sleep finally taking them over. 

And Danny had understood. He had known what Steve craved and he gave it to him. He gave himself up to the pleasure of Steve kissing every ounce of skin he could get to, of taking his time to love at the pulse of Danny's neck, his heart, the scar that showed the gift he'd given Steve without a second's thought. 

And then, it had been his turn to receive and Danny knew how to give like no one else he'd ever known. He called his name and incoherent words of love and sex and the sheer madness he felt for the man.

With the smells of pancakes and butter and bacon surrounding them and shuffling coming from the second floor telling them that Grace and Charlie would soon be downstairs to join them, Steve continued to kiss his lover, the blond detective who'd come to stay and take over his world as only he could have done.

Danny wasn't quiet with his words or actions or the way he loved. He was all in and expected it back.

Steve's mouth savored and took and he heard Danny moan softly against him, his hands clutching the waistband of Steve's swim shorts as the SEAL's fingers fisted up the hem of Danny's tee shirt. It was one of Steve's Naval Academy ones that Danny usually filched for himself (one that he had thrown over the back of a chair in his room to use this morning but Danny had helped himself to instead), not that Steve minded since he was often seen around his beach house displaying the fact that there was a member of the Newark PD within its walls.

When he finally pulled himself away, he forced himself to move back a bit so he could look Danny in the eyes. His eyes clashed with the deep blue ones of his partner. Harsh breathing was forced out of his mouth, nostrils flared and Steve's own heartbeat thundered into his chest.

He tried to put into words what he wanted to tell his best friend, what he he'd wanted to say from the moment that call had come in from Lou. The images from the night before swam around in his head. The room full of frightened kids, the chaos of gunfire and shouting, the police and SWAT vehicles surrounding the building with their lights and sounds flashing all around him.

He had wanted them all gone. He wanted it all to just fade away and just have it all be some sick dream and just be with Danny again, Danny and him like it had been since the day he'd met the man.

"Danny...." he began as he awkwardly tried to get his thoughts together. "Last night, I just...I just really am so glad..." 

Danny just slid his hands over to Steve's own and they grasped fingers tightly before he lifted them back up to rest just below his shoulders.

"I'm glad you were there.....waiting for us." Danny said in a tone that was quiet, but no less emotional. "I knew we'd be okay because you were out there. I know you'd never let anything happen to Grace."

Steve agreed, shaking his head. "Never." he agreed fiercely. "She and Charlie are mine to take care of now, too... mine to love, too. Just like their dad is, Danny." 

Danny bit his bottom lip and then he nodded his blond head. " I know you love me. I know, okay?"

And he did. Danny wasn't blind, he wasn't dull. Steve sucked at using words, but there had always been those moments that revealed it, he was sure.

I should tell you more, he said to himself. I will.

"Alright, babe, I hear the kids upstairs. You want to go get a shower and get back down here because pancakes and bacon are Grace and Charlie's favorite and there might not be anything left but dust if you're gone too long." Danny winked and warned him.

"I like your pancakes, Danno.." Steve flashed his million watt grin at him. "You know, just in case you ever wondered. I think I've liked them from the day we met. I think it was that first day."

They didn't have pancakes that first day. They had been too busy fist fighting each other and playing one upsmanship and Danny was too busy complaining about having to move to Hawaii and to work with Steve on his new Task Force assignment and afraid that Steve was probably insane enough to get them all killed on the job. 

But, Steve wasn't talking about pancakes. Not really.

"I know you do." Danny said out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all your comments/kudos! It means so much to see it.


End file.
